


Undertake - Lee Minho • Lee Know

by staywithbeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Marijuana, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithbeom/pseuds/staywithbeom
Summary: One call. One text. That’s all it took for you to be on duty. But when guilt takes over, will he be able to leave?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho| Choi Mi Yeon/Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_One call. One text. That’s all it took for you to be on call and ready for duty._

_Minho was an ex, a failed relationship that didn’t work out for its own reasons. Primarily because it was lust, not love. But one thing makes him come back. No matter how distant he has become with you. You could go on for weeks and months without him, but as soon as you get that one text, you were on call._

_“Duty?” You read across your screen, you feel a smirk crawling and making its way to your lips._

_“On your call ;)” you gladly respond._

_Minho speeds his way to your apartment. He just got into an awful argument with his girlfriend, not to mention the sex was terrible with her, oh to be the girl that he runs to when he’s short on his sexual desires. Or basically just frustrated and wants a good fuck._

_But how come you ne_ ver _refused? Because you loved it, you loved how you were still an irreplaceable mark on him. You love how he thinks of you when his skin crawls, when he gets goosebumps whenever his dick was hard, it was you and no one else. You knew how to make his worries vanish, you knew how to get him to his high and he goes absolutely fucking crazy over that._

_You come down to welcome him inside your home but instead he tells you to go inside the car. “I don’t have a bra. Give me a moment.” You cross your arms and turn your back._

_“Fuck that, everything will come off anyways. Get in.” he says as he grips the steering wheel tightly, growing impatient._

_You roll your eyes and get inside. He offers you a rolled joint and you gladly take it. You go closer towards him and light yours with his, making eye contact. You take your first hit and dra_ w _it through your mouth, and you feel its smoke flavor burn in your mouth as it smoothly goes to your lungs and exhale. You throw your head back at the sensation._

“ _So, what brings you here?” You scoff, lazily looking at him as his face was slightly illuminated by the moonlight, his eyes glossy and slightly tainted red._

 _He takes a hit, and exhales heavily. A bitter laugh escapes his naturally curled lips almost like of a feline. “She’s so,” he pauses, thinking of the right word. “Suffocating. Yes that’s the word.” he closes his eyes and a resentful smile_ _plays on his lips. You nod your head even if he doesn’t see, he knows you’re listening, so he continues. His words sloppily coming out of his mouth. “And it’s strange, how I always tolerate it. Minho stop talking to her, Minho stop doing this stop doing that Minho i don’t like that” and his words were all stitched_ _together, rolling off his tongue and he forgets to take a breath. He inhales another._

_“Then why don’t you just, i don’t know…take your head out of the water and break up with her?” You hastily suggest._

“ _No, I love her.” he purses his lips and throws his head back._

_“If you did you wouldn’t be doing this with me.” You raise an eyebrow in disbelief._

_“This,” he motions his finger between the both of you, “Isn’t love. It’s nothing.”_

_“Then stop coming back to me. Stop calling me, stop fucking me. I bet you can’t.” You look at him straight in the eye, and you slowly feel the high washing over you_.

“ _No.” he hovers over you and kisses your lips with his moist ones. Well if he kept wanting to do this, with what choice does it leave you? It’s not like you forced him to stay or to keep doing this with you. You just simply agreed to whenever he needed it._

_The kiss gets deeper and you motion him to the backseat, where he willingly goes. You place yourself on top of him and continue to place wet and open-mouthed kisses on his neck, feeling his prominence. He takes off your shirt, revealing your bra-less self. He gropes your breasts with his hands and massages them while sucking your nipples and placing his face in the valleys of your breast._

_You throw your head back with the tingling sensation and it involuntarily causes you to grind on his hard on. He grunts and holds the back of your neck, pulling you closer so he can suck and put your bottom lip in between his teeth. Your hands travel to the hem of his shirt and quickly take it off. Your hands rake his now slightly wet hair due to sweat, but it smells like old spice, just how you like it._

_You take off his sweatpants and his cock is hard as hell leaking with precum. You feel it with your palms to drive him just a little over the edge. “God do it already.” He pants, feeling desperate._

_“So impatient.” You smirk and pull down his boxers and it springs up and lightly hits his stomach. You feel his member and hold it in your palms and give the tip a good lick, a moan escapes from his plump lips, and his fingers are tangled in your locks._

_And you take him in, like you always did. Like how he always liked it. Until the brim. You knew how to get him, whether you were high or sober, you just knew. That’s why he always came back._

_“I can’t cum like this, let me get inside you first.” he flips the both of you over and quickly tries to get a condom from his compartment in the front seat. He slips it in and takes both of your cotton shorts and panties in both of his hands in one go. He places himself in your wet entrance and inserts himself, his size almost overwhelming but it was not_ hing _you can’t take. Your nails dig into his back and you faintly scream in pleasure._

“ _Faster oh my god,” you rub circles on your clit while he thrusts in and out of you, making your hips shake, and your body tremble, you can’t breathe. You fucking can’t. Your eyes are shut yet they roll to the back of your head that you could almost see your goddamn brain. All you could do was moan, scream and whimper. Your fingers felt like it was going out of control. His thrust are sloppier and the car is filled with muffled moans and noises that you can’t even spell._

“ _Fuck.” He collapses on top of you and makes his release and you reach your orgasm. You wipe the sweat that has formed on your forehead._

_Minho sits up and so do you. Keeping fair distance with him, you weren’t the type to cuddle after sex, he wasn’t your boyfriend. You dont fuck with feelings. Your missions don’t come with a reward. What is done, is done._

_“Get out.” He dresses himself up and so do you. Before fixing yourself you sneakily roll yourself another joint to take home. You leave the car and give him a quick salute. He shakes his head and chuckles. At last, he was off._

\------

Another day in university wasn’t all that uneasy. You went to the same one as Minho and his girl, but she has no idea that you knew him, moreover you were his ex. So it didn’t bother you. In fact, you even went to some of the same classes with her. A very charming girl who went by the name, Cho Mi Yeon.

“ _Don’t ever dare tell her about this.” He nibbles on your ear and aggressively whispers, while his fingers were twisted in your vagina._

_“You’re so fucked up, poor girl has no idea.” You tease, sucking on his collarbone._

“ _Don’t act like you are any different.”_

_“Oh, but I am,” you take his hand and put his two fingers in his mouth, so he can always remember how you taste even when he was with her. “I don’t cheat.”_

You pass by the both of them holding hands, like nothing has happened the night before. They sure do make up pretty quickly. Mi Yeon catches you at the side of her eye, and turns her head back to wave and say hi. You wave back casually as Minho is taken aback by the sudden “friendship” that the two of you have. But he quickly retracts himself from the scene and ignores you.

He was so bad at it, acting all tough on you. Like he doesn’t give a shit, he thinks he can hide it well. But at the end of the day, he is and will be the guiltiest of them all. He will have to carry all of this while all you do is sit and watch for the chaos to eventually unfold.

Minho was a year ahead of you, so he saved himself from getting into the same classes. Otherwise, he’d probably lose his mind.

You sit your single self down in the university’s cafeteria, having some iced coffee and sweet bread. You weren’t the type to have a clique, or a bunch of friends surrounding you. You prefer to be casual and discreet. Oftentimes, you also wonder if anyone finds you strange or suspicious, but you keep a good relationship with all of your blockmates. You were approachable and easy to talk to.

You didn’t like attachments, it was a pain in the ass back then to have yourself keeping a damn reputation in high school, college gives you sort of a fresh start, a clean slate.

“Do you mind if I sit beside you? I mean we do have the next class together.” A charming Mi Yeon says to you and how could you resist?

“Oh, sure go ahead.” You simply smile and observe her.

“That’s all you’re having? Do you want some of mine?” She kindly offers you her tuna rice balls, which you kindly refuse.

“I’m good, it’s too early for me to have something heavy.” You chuckle. “I just saw you with your boyfriend awhile ago, why aren’t you sitting with him?” Your eyes pretend to roam around the space.

“Ah, he had a class to catch, you know he’s a year higher so his sched is different.” She explains.

“I see. You look great together, by the way.” You genuinely compliment, because it was true. You weren’t jealous. They were real, you were not.

“Thank you. He’s great.” She talks so fondly about him that you start to feel sorry for her. Just a tiny bit.

You and Mi Yeon head to class and walk past Minho, who just got out of his. The only reason why you could feel the tension is because he brings it with him. He makes everything awkward and heavy, he was a scaredy cat.

Mi Yeon gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but on the other hand while her back faces yours, his eyes are on your visage. They were dark, and strong, almost threatening. All you could do is be pretentious, you didn’t know him. You had to remind and convince yourself that you didn’t.

———

Minho struts in the hallways, gaining looks from others like he always does. His hair black and polished, his natural pink lips were moist and his eyes were like gems. He was definitely hard to resist.

When he flashes them a smile, they lose it. But what they didn’t know was the huge weight that was lingering in his chest if he ever gets caught. How ironic it was for the cheater to be scared as a wuss, but was brave enough to do it anyways.

His hands were tightly hidden in the pockets of his skinny jeans, and his breathing was heavy. His mind is full of worries that he never shows, but over all those that he is concerned about, being caught was what bothered him the most. The hallways were crowded, there's people who knew where to go, and those who didn't. One accidentally bumps his shoulder and the poor guy is terrified, but Minho makes sure to tell him that it’s no big deal and gives the latter a kind smile.

Most of the people are intimidated by him, but what they don’t know is that Minho is actually more sensitive than they think. He cares, a lot. He has this whole external guard on him but only because the world cannot possibly find out what was actually going through his goddamn mind. He had too many secrets to keep. He only had one person that he would trust the world with.

Minho feels a rush of relief when his path clears up and sees his best friend, Chan. He cheerfully throws his arm around his shoulders and ruffles Chan’s hair.

“You’re lucky I didn’t plan on styling this today.” Chan chuckles and tries to fix his tresses. “What’s up? You seemed a little indifferent before you walked towards me.”

Minho shakes his head in disbelief, this man really knew him inside out. He lowers his voice just in case anyone plans on eavesdropping, “How are ____ and Mi Yeon suddenly friends? It doesn’t make sense to me. It’s so dangerous.”

“Oh shit,” Chan trails off, “That can’t be good. You know that you aren’t friends with ____ right? If she screws you over, you’re done.”

“Wow that makes me feel so much better.” Minho sarcastically replies.

“Just saying bro, watch your back. Stop treating your side chick like shit or else telling your girlfriend is the first thing on her list.” Chan casually shrugs his shoulders.

“Aish. Whatever, she wouldn’t. Otherwise she’s going to be ruined as well.” Minho fidgets for his car keys, “do you still have a class? Do you wanna smoke in my car or something?”

“Are you stupid? Smoking weed on campus? No thanks man. I’ll pass today.” Oh how much of a goody two shoes Chan was.

“Alright then, I’ll see you around then.” Chan pats Minho’s back and heads off.

_____

“Why don’t we ever have like, proper sex?” Mi Yeon pops this question out of the blue as her and Minho were sitting on her apartment’s couch.

He tries to change the topic by acting clueless, “What do you mean? Isn’t it like, all the same?”

“No it isn’t. It just doesn't feel right when we do it. It doesn’t feel natural.” Mi Yeon sighs and buries her head on Minho’s chest.

“So are you saying that i’m like, not good? You’re always fucking complaining about something!” He raises his voice and the girl is startled. She never meant to start an argument about it but his temper was out of control today.

“What? I never said that! The problem could be with me or something. What is up with you today?” She raises her head from his chest and sits upright.

“No, its always your way to start something with me. You’re always finding loopholes so you can nag at me about anything.” Minho stands up, ready to leave. He was not up for this kind of conversation, not today.

And as always, his coping mechanism was to storm out and text you. He gets in his car and lights a cigarette, and heavily draws the smoke in and out. His hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and occasionally running through his hair. He had gone beyond the speed limit. Minho was not himself most of the time, but today he is losing more of himself than ever.

You respond to him a little later than usual, but he was satisfied to see your reply and immediately just heads to your apartment, ready for duty.

____

“I swear, it was his car.” Mi Yeon tightly clenches her fists and puts it against her chest.

“But why?” her friend is baffled, just as surprised as she was.

“A girl came out of the apartment, I was a bit far so i didn’t really recognize. But her overall looks just seemed so familiar. I just can’t seem to wrap my finger around who it really was.`` She bites her lip and thinks hard.

Your figure passes by from afar and as soon as Mi Yeon caught the sight of you, her heart sinks. And no, she’s not going to fight back. She’s not going to yank your hair and yell at you for getting together with her boyfriend behind her back. She had her pride, she had her own way of taking matters into her hands.

“What’s the matter? Is she from here?” Her friend says, puzzled by her sudden change of expression.

Mi Yeon nods her head and spreads a bitter smirk upon her iced cherry stained lips. She takes a few deep breaths and puts her chin up, straightens her back and is no longer slouching. And now, the power is hers. She has both of you wrapped around her finger now. Two can play at that game of acting clueless.

How quick it was for the tables to turn before you even knew it. And perhaps you never will.

She could handle it. She realizes that she had wasted so much energy on Minho only for him to do the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. It wasn’t worth it anymore, but she would love to live to see them eaten up alive by their guilt.

Without a clue, you walk towards a now composed and smiling Mi Yeon, you were meaning to ask if you could walk to your class together.

“Hi! We still have a couple minutes, we’ll make it on time.” Mi Yeon cheerfully says as she links her arms with yours. You were kind of surprised by the gesture, but you told yourself that she was doing it out of kindness.

“You’re in a good mood today,” you smile, noticing her energy.

“Yeah? I guess because I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed today.” She shrugs.

_______

Mi Yeon offers you to bond over a cup of coffee but you kindly decline it due to your other agendas.

Which included meeting up with Minho.

He arrives at your apartment and parks his car in front, anxiously waiting for you to open the door. Something was off and he felt it. But let’s be real here, none of the things the both of you were doing were right to begin with. It just felt riskier this time.

“God why did you take so long?” Minho swiftly steps himself inside your home, stingier than ever.

“What is up with you today?” You cross your arms, bothered by the way he was acting.

“Cause i feel like Mi Yeon knows something about this.” he lowers his voice, as if you weren’t the only two people in the house.

Your eyes widen, why would he ever say such a thing? “What do you mean?”

He paces back and forth, “I don’t know. I just feel it in my gut. She’s being too nice to me these past few days.”

You chortle in disbelief with his half-assed cohesions. “That doesn’t make sense. Do you hear yourself? She’s being too nice? Isn’t that what she’s supposed to be rather than to keep picking fights with you?”

“But it keeps me from coming here and being with you. Doesn’t it?” He stops and stands still.

Something in you clicks, but you refuse to believe it because the idea didn’t speak to you that well. You couldn’t believe that she would be able to not call you out if she knew. The last time you remember, she still locked arms with you.

“That's just stupid, your girlfriend being nice to you is something you should be happy about asshole.” You roll your eyes.

Minho is paranoid but refuses to admit it, he still firmly believes that he can get away with everything and giving up something will be a sign of defeat, no matter what it was.

Without a word, he walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho starts his day normally and attends university, he has not contacted you for a few days ever since he walked out and you wonder why. 

The truth is, Minho has been losing his mind over it. But the only thing that keeps him going is his god forsaken pride. He never likes being called a loser, it wasn’t in his vocabulary. He doesn’t know what to do, but is determined to continue and go on with whatever is happening with his life right now. 

He parks his car and the moment he gets out, he receives a look that he has never gotten before. 

_Disgust._

How did he know it was that kind of look? Because he cares so much about his image and what people think. He knows what he wants and what he doesn’t. His tongue rolls in his inner cheek and he raises his eyebrows in confusion. “The fuck was that for” he whispers to himself and locks his car, throws his keys in his pocket and tries to shrug it off. 

The closer he gets to the sea of people in the campus, the more he gets of that unfamiliar look. He pulls out his phone to call none other than Chan, asking where he was. The two agree to meet in a certain place, but it meant that Minho had to go through all those looks alone, which made him very uneasy. The fact that he’s guilty about something adds up to his anxiety, but it was beyond what he could imagine. It was something that he doubted people would know, not now. 

He hides both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans and continues to walk across them while he sucks in his cheeks and bites it on the inside, his breathing is heavy. His palms turn cold and sweaty despite them being in his pocket, and breaks a small sweat on his forehead. His anxiety was going up the roof and he had to be with Chan right this instant. 

Minho finally arrives at the place where Chan had asked him to go, and felt a rush of relief the moment he saw him from a few meters away. He takes his hands out of his pocket and reaches Chan for a hug. His friend immediately felt his fast heartbeat, which shows that it had been challenging for Minho to arrive at their meeting place, which was the rooftop. 

“What’s going on, Chan?” Minho runs a hand through his hair and leans on a cemented post, trying to pace his breathing. Chan knew that the reason behind Minho’s heavy breathing wasn't because he was tired, it was because he was anxious. 

Chan bites his lip and seethes some air in between his teeth and finally speaks, “They know, Minho. All of them” he shows him a picture of you and Minho kissing in front of your apartment door.Chan immediately prepares himself for Minho’s response. 

Minho covers his mouth and punches the wall that he was leaning on, his legs growing weak and giving up on him. There were no other words to put it, Chan knew that he would instantly get what he was talking about. But how? 

“What do you mean.” Minho says trying to contain himself, because he knew he couldn’t scream. 

“You know what I mean. You wouldn’t want to hear me describe it, you know that.” Chan says firmly, looking at his helpless friend. 

Minho buries his face in his hands, tears forming due to the built-up anger towards himself and the situation, Chan lowers himself to help him stand up. 

“Please, help me. Help me cover this up Chan I’ll do anything you want. I’ll get you a new car if you want.” He holds both of Chan’s wrists,“Just, please.” Minho says all at once, practically begging Chan to save him from the mess he stirred up on his own. 

Chan lets out a deep sigh, “It’s already overdue. Do you really think people wouldn’t find out sooner or later? I’m sorry man I’m out of this. But don’t worry, I won’t make it worse. I’ll keep quiet, that’s all I can do for you.” and with that, Chan was off for his class and left Minho on his own. 

Minho later then composes himself. He gets up and brushes the dust off his pants, _“You can do this. You’re alright.”_ he says to himself and takes deep breaths. He fixes his shuffled hair back to the way it was this morning, and wipes his tears that were formed out of anger. He was going to get to the bottom of this. _“There’s no time to be a fucking coward now.”_ He knew he was on his own.

One of the first things that came to mind was Mi Yeon. He had prepared himself to put up an act that it was a mistake, that it was your fault. Because Minho only cares about himself, and not one bit about how you would feel when he throws you under the bus. 

He dials up Mi Yeon and paces back and forth as he waits for her to pick up. 

“Yes?” She hums on the other line, like usual. 

“Baby, where are you? Can we talk?” Minho innocently asks.

“I’m on free cut. The professor didn’t show up, but i’ll be staying at the library. You want me to wait for you there?” 

“Yes, please i’ll be on my way.” Minho ends the call and is surprised that Mi Yeon didn’t go ape shit on him, he assumes that she probably doesn’t know about it yet. 

Once again Minho prepares to give a cold face to everyone who gives him looks, enough for him to hold until he gets to the library. 

“Minho, over here.” Mi Yeon says in a whisper, hoping to not disturb the few students who were also in the library. He nods and heads over to her who had saved a seat for him. 

He purses his lips for a moment, thinking of how he could start this terrifying conversation. “Do you know?” he asks, barely looking her in the eyes. 

“Hm?” She seems to be unbothered, which was awfully strange. Or is she doing it so that Minho can say it on his own? Mi Yeon knew him too well, he liked other people finishing his sentences off for him. 

“Me.. and..” Minho hesitates to say your name. 

“And?” She taunts him, she wants to make him finish it. 

“Y/n…” He says barely in a whisper. 

“Ah, that.” Mi Yeon grabs her pen and pretends to chew on it a little. “Yeah, It’s nothing right?” She raises her eyebrows and continues to write down some notes from her lecture book.

Minho is taken by surprise by how calm she was, “Of course! It was nothing, it was just a stupid dare from a friend. From Chan.” Minho hastily chose his words, even dragging his friend into it. 

“Chan? He knew her? Hm, interesting, I didn't think you guys had a common friend, she tells me that she doesn’t really know who you are. I guess she easily forgets.” Mi Yeon casually shrugs. 

Minho knew what he said was wrong, dragging Chan into all this when all he did was protect him. Mi Yeon has been acting incredibly strange and calm, Minho didn’t have the best feeling about it but he let it go. How much further can he take his lies when he’s already single-handedly giving himself away?

“Do you have anything else to say? Aren’t you late for your class?” Mi Yeon says, seeming like she was in a hurry to send him away. 

“Oh, um yeah that’s all. I’ll get going I guess.” He awkwardly stands up and leans forward to kiss her hair. 

“See ya” Mi Yeon smiles and sends him off.   
  
______________

Chan receives a call from an unknown number but answers it anyways. 

“Chan?” The familiar voice rang. 

“Mi Yeon ssi?” He says, unsure.   
  


“Yes, it’s me. Are you free this evening?” She asks out of the blue. 

Chan hesitates, he has always been casual with her, but he wouldn’t really consider her as a friend. “Uhm, not that I know of. Why?” 

“Nothing much, I just wanted to treat you for a meal. Exams are coming up and I know you’re very diligent in your studies…” She trails off. 

“Oh, well sure! I’m in. Where do I meet you? My class ends at around 5:45.” Chan finally agrees. 

“Alright, meet me at the school parking after you get out of class. You know my car right? I’ll wait for you.” Mi Yeon smiles through the phone and ends the call. 

As soon as the call was dropped, Chan wanted to text Minho about it, but he decided not to. Because his friend might get the wrong idea, it was just a harmless meal. 

His classes for the day finally end and he heads over to where he was going to meet Mi Yeon. He spots her on her phone while leaning on her car and calls out her name. “Mi Yeon ssi!” He waves and her head perks up. She slides her phone back into her pocket and greets Chan. 

“Lets go?” Mi Yeon says as she unlocks her car. 

“Are you sure you wanna drive? I mean-” she cuts him off and insists.

“It’s alright.” She smiles. 

Chan nods and goes to the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt, so does she. Chan looks around the car and out the window, trying to eliminate the awkwardness between them . “Nice ride.” He compliments. Mi Yeon chuckles and drives off. 

The car ride was quiet for a few minutes. He had left it to Mi Yeon to decide where she would take him to eat. Until moments later, he notices that she had driven off into an unfamiliar road. 

“Wah, is this a shortcut I’ve never been-” again, she cuts him off. But in a different way this time. 

“You know what i hate the most?” Mi Yeon says, her eyes on the road and her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. 

Chan gulps and stirs lightly in his seat. “Are you alright?”

“People who cheat. And people who enable their friends to do so.” She says, ignoring Chan’s question. She chuckles, gradually picking up the speed of her driving. Chan’s eyes grow big and he gulps. He carefully tries to check the lock of the door until he discovers it’s on child lock.

“Mi Yeon listen, we can talk about it okay? Please slow down.” Chan tries to stay as calm as possible because Mi Yeon, was not. 

“God, I just want all of them to disappear!” She shouts and steps on the gas even more, driving beyond 100 miles per hour. Chan was terrified, he didn’t expect her to be like this. She had always been bubbly and kind. 

“Mi Yeon please please calm down, pull over for a while and let’s talk about it.” Chan tries to convince her but she doesn’t listen. 

He pulls out his phone and Mi Yeon notices it, “Don’t even think about it.” She threatens him. Which had left him with no choice but to obey her. He was scared as hell. 

Chan had become dizzy as moments were passing by, he couldn’t convince her to pull over and he had no idea where they were. “Mi Yeon please, my head hurts. I’m feeling nauseous. Please pull over.” He pleads.

“You think I care? You’re just as bad as he is.” Mi Yeon shakes her head. A few moments later, she steps on the brakes very abruptly, making Chan hit his head against the headrest. “Get out.” Mi Yeon says, and his breathing is heavy. 

He looked around and there was nothing to see, he didn’t know where he was, and unable to hold it in, he threw up on his seat, making a mess of himself. 

“I said, get out! Don’t make a mess in my car you fucking turd. You kept telling me to pull over, here we are. So get out. Don’t ever involve yourself with him anymore or else this isn’t the only thing that you’re getting.” She jeopardizes him, leaving him with no choice. 

He immediately takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the car to throw up some more, they were in the middle of an empty expressway with no rescue points. Before Chan could even look at the car again, Mi Yeon had left him in the middle of nowhere. 

________

Minho thinks of a person who could have possibly spread all this and he stops dead in his tracks when he remembers the conversation that he and Chan a few weeks ago. 

_“watch your back. Stop treating your side chick like shit or else telling your girlfriend is the first thing on her list.” Chan casually shrugs his shoulders._

There was only one thing to do. Minho was mad and desperate, and he had to have someone to blame, it was you. 

He rushes over to his car and immediately heads to your apartment, not scared of being caught because in his thoughts, it could have only been you who had done such a thing. 

He arrives and aggressively knocks on your door, rather, banging it with his fists. 

You get up from your couch hurriedly as you were startled with the noise and peak through the peephole. “What the fu-“ you say, but before you even finish, he throws himself right in. 

“You fucking bitch! How crazy do you have to be to start shit with me? What the fuck do you want?” He shouts at you and pushes his palm against your shoulder, making you fall back slightly. 

“The fuck? I was going to ask you the same thing. I didn’t fucking do it!” You raise both of your hands in defense, because you really didn’t. 

“Stop lying to me, If you didn’t do it then why did you make friends with Mi Yeon?” He asks, his veins popping out of his neck and the color red flushes out of his skin.

“Who are you to tell me who i should be friends with? Our friendship has nothing to do with you! You always think that everything I do has something to do with you!” You press your fingers on his chest. “You think the world is gonna stop spinning if it doesn’t,” she taps her finger once, “Include you.” Then twice. 

Minho grabs your wrist and throws your hand away from his chest, he could not think of anything to say. “Fuck you.” He says, his breath seething in anger and leaves. 

Once again Minho’s ego was thrown off a cliff and he hated it so much. He gets into his car and lets out a scream and hits his head against his steering wheel multiple times. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He hits his car horn and makes a fuss in the peaceful neighborhood, and lights up a cigarette.

He speeds off to god knows where, and you were left at home wondering who could have done such a thing when you had tried to be so discreet about it. 

You go to your kitchen and get yourself a glass of water for your throat that has gone painfully dry. You start to breathe heavily and your heartbeat sped up. You honestly thought Mi Yeon was a good friend, you never had the intention to ruin your friendship because of Minho. In fact, he shouldn’t have been in the picture. He was nobody. 

But you couldn't help it, you felt so guilty and knew that Mi Yeon deserved to hear something from you. You finish your glass of water and rushed to grab your coat and decided to head to her flat. 

You anxiously wait for a cab and once you are able to catch one, you immediately tell the driver her address. 

“Thank you.” You say to the driver and pay, quickly getting out of the vehicle. 

You enter the lobby and register your name and head to the elevator. You bite your nails out of nervousness and try to pace your breathing. Your mind was blank and honestly didn’t know what to say to her, all you could think of was apologizing. 

You arrive at her floor and head to her unit, your hands shake as you try to ring the doorbell. 

And fair enough, she answers the door. “___, what are you doing here? Come in.” She says in a concerned manner. Which confused you because you expected her to yank your hair, or like throw you off the floor. Anything but this.

You break at the sight of her, you drop to the floor and kneel in front of her, your forehead touching her feet. You start to sob. “Mi Yeon, I’m so so so sorry.” You manage to choke out. 

Mi Yeon chuckles. “I can’t believe it worked.” She says and crosses her arms. 

You raise your head, your tear stained face looking up at her. What does she mean?

“What worked?” You asked. You were so lost. 

“You took the bait.” She shakes her head in disbelief, still managing to laugh in an absurd manner. 

“It was you? You spread it? Y-you knew?” You say trying to stand up and wipe your tears. You couldn’t believe what was happening right now. “But why? Why did you-“

“Because I knew at least one of you would break.” She smirks and jerks her head to the side. As if she knew someone would be coming. 

_3,2,1. He barges into her apartment._

_“I'm surprised you took longer than her, coward.” Mi Yeon says to a mess of a person who was Minho._

_—-end—-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: thank you so much for the anticipation and love that you have given this story. This was my first fic of this genre so it was a great challenge to write! But i hope you all enjoy it ❤️


End file.
